


Pack Mentality

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Crack, Embarrassment, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Alpha’s away, the betas will play…or just be assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Mentality

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a cute prompt from Dove. This is crack, folks. Please don’t take it too seriously.

Stiles tucks Derek’s pillow against his chest, burying his nose it as he curls around it. Derek left yesterday afternoon for a two week long Alpha werewolf meeting, and Stiles is taking advantage of the time to sleep in. He’s planning to relax doze for most of the day.

Of course, he doesn’t account for the rest of the pack showing up at the loft.

He’s just drifted off again when the bedroom door swings open. “Stiles, are you really still sleeping—Oh my god!” he hears Jackson shout.

Stiles pries his eyes open, and grumpily lifts his head to look at Jackson, who’s staring at him with wide eyes. Erica, standing behind him, has a similar expression of surprise.

“Dude, what?” he grumbles. He’s not awake enough for this.

“Stiles, what the hell are you wearing?” Jackson demands, while Erica starts snickering.

“What?” Stiles says sleepily. Then his brain finally catches up. “Dude, they’re just pajamas. It’s no big deal.” Though he has to admit, they are unique.

Jackson chortles. “It definitely is a big deal,” he says in his condescending way. “Those are _flannel zebra jammies_ , Stiles. You can’t play those off like they’re normal.”

That starts another wave of laughter from Erica. “Come on Stiles,” she says breathlessly. “Get up and get dressed, it’s after noon. We’re about to order pizza and watch some movies.”

With that, she and Jackson head back down the stairs, still whispering. Stiles estimates it’ll take about three seconds before the rest of the pack hears every juicy detail.

He rolls his eyes, climbing out of bed and shutting the door to change. So what if he likes snuggly pajamas? They’re comfortable, and he gets cold, okay?

He supposes he’s lucky he wasn’t wearing the set Derek gave him for Valentine’s Day. They’re a soft pink, with cups of hot chocolate and little dancing marshmallows all over them. They’re very cozy.

He comes down stairs to the sounds of laughter and hushed conversation.

“Aww, you should have worn your pj’s,” Isaac says, smirking. “We could have made this a slumber party.”

“Maybe you should get some fuzzy slippers, too,” Scott says, giggling. “That’d really be a look.”

It just goes on from there. He endures the jokes with as much humor as he can, because he knows they’re anxious about Derek being away.

He is grateful when the pizza finally shows up, and distracts them from their teasing.

He hopes that’s the last he’ll hear of it.

 

*

 

It turns out to be wishful thinking indeed. They joke about it during the recreational game of baseball in the park, and during the picnic afterward.

They must have actually called each other to coordinate making fun of him, because they have some real zingers. He realizes with dawning horror that they might not let this go.

He wishes he could call Derek to hear his voice, but he’s deep in the mountains and is completely out of cell service. It makes him feel lonely.

He wears his snuggliest pajamas (light blue and covered in rainbows) to bed that night, and wraps himself around Derek’s pillow again. He drags the blankets up over himself, and wiggles until he’s cocooned in them, feeling safe and warm. It might be nice to sleep in, these mornings without Derek here, but he misses him the most at night. Misses how good it feels to be curled up with Derek, holding him tight.

 

*

 

He shows up to the pack meeting at Scott’s house with a feeling of trepidation. He’s barely been inside for a few seconds when it starts. He freezes in the doorway to the living room, waiting, when they all look up at him.

“Sure you don’t want to be more comfortable, Stiles?” Jackson says with a sharp grin. “We would let you go home and change.”

“I saw some pajamas at the thrift store,” Boyd says. “They were leopard print. You might want to snatch them up before they’re gone, I’m sure that kind of thing is really in demand.”

Stiles just stares. This is the most Boyd’s said to him in like a _week_ , and he can’t believe it’s because of fucking pajamas.

“You could probably get the kind with the little footies at the bottom,” Isaac says, laughing. “Those would really be sexy.”

Stiles sighs. He’s already tolerated numerous “helpful” recommendation texts from Scott, featuring pictures of all kinds of sleepwear. One of them was a set of my little pony pajamas, for fucks sake.

Jackson had suggested he quit his degree and start modelling for kids clothing magazines.

Stiles is _tired_. It’s been almost a week, he can’t believe this is still happening.

Hands settle on his waist, and Erica leans against his back, hooking her chin over his shoulder. “It’s getting old, huh?” she says quietly. The rest of the pack is too busy snickering to hear her.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, sounding more upset than he expected. _It’s not a big deal_ , he tells himself. It’s really not.

“Don’t worry, Batman,” she says, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tight. “I got you.”

He leans into her embrace, smiles when she leans forward to nuzzle his cheek. “Thanks, Catwoman,” he whispers.

 

*

 

When the pack comes over to the loft Friday night for pizza and movies, Erica is ready.

Jackson only gets through half of his latest snide remark before she cuts in. “If you think his pajamas are too ridiculous, maybe you’d rather talk about your unusually large collection of stuffed animals?” she says sweetly, eyebrow raised.

Jackson flushes suddenly pink, swallows nervously. “I don’t know—”

“Don’t try to deny it,” she says, smirking now. “Or I’ll tell everyone where you keep them hidden.”

She plants her hands on her hips, waiting, and Jackson looks away, jaw clenched.

Scott, looking undaunted, opens his mouth to say something.

“Do you really want me to bring up your obsession with boybands?” Erica asks dangerously, and it’s Stiles’ turn to laugh.

Scott shuts his mouth, looking mortified.

“Dude,” Stiles snickers. “You said you were over that! Do you still have that NSYNC post—”

“Shut up!” Scott hisses. “And of course I don’t,” he mutters. “Stop laughing.”

“Now you know how it feels,” Stiles says cheerfully. It’s way better to be on this end of the teasing, honestly.

Erica stares down Boyd, who crosses his arms and looks away, staying silent. He obviously knows better than to test his girlfriend.

“We’re just joking around,” Isaac says boldly. “It’s not that big of a dea—”

“Maybe we could talk about your Yu-Gi-Oh cards instead,” Erica says sharply. “And do you really want to go there? If it’s bothering him, it _is_ a big deal. We’re a pack, we’re family, so _stop being assholes_.”

“Seriously, guys,” Stiles says, leaning his shoulder lightly against Erica’s, grateful. “We all have things we’re embarrassed about. A little teasing is fine, but let’s not be tearing each other down over silly stuff.”

Scott’s nodding, looking apologetic.

“Sorry, Stiles,” Jackson says, still not meeting Erica’s eyes. Everyone else echoes it.

Stiles nods, feeling lighter. “It’s cool. Now you know. And now I have the dirt on all of you,” he says, laughing. “But I promise, I still love you guys.”

Scott gives him a sunny smile at that, pats the space on the couch between him and Jackson. They both sort of lean into him, and Isaac and Erica sit at his feet, resting against his legs. Boyd walks over and gently ruffles his hair before settling next to Erica.

Stiles lets the warmth and comfort sink into him, and knows that the pack loves him, too.

 

*

 

Stiles is working at the kitchen table, on a paper for his English class, when Derek comes in the door. He jumps up and hurries over, eager to finally see his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Derek says softly, smiling, and pulls Stiles into a hug.  

“Hey, yourself,” Stiles says happily, sliding his hands up Derek’s shoulders and holding tight.

“Everything go okay while I was gone?” Derek asks, nuzzling Stiles’ cheek and settling his hands on his hips.

“Not exactly,” Stiles says, leaning back a little to meet Derek’s eyes.

“Anything I need to take care of?” Derek asks, sliding his hands along his sides.

“Nah, Erica and I handled it,” Stiles says. “The pack found out about my pajamas, and they were assholes for a little while,” he explains. “But we talked about it, and everything’s fine now.”

“I want to hear more about that later,” Derek says, giving Stiles a soft kiss on the lips. “But I’m glad you got it worked out.” He smirks then. “I wonder how they’ll react when they find out that I prefer pink underwear.”

“Oh, babe,” Stiles says with a grin, fingers already tugging at Derek’s zipper. “They are never finding out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was listening to Thrift Shop when I read this prompt. 
> 
> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
